Progression
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked you: (you are the most perfect person ever for doing these by the way) okay so like if you could, could you do a drabble where like loki is living in the tower with the avengers and one night natasha has a nightmare and goes to talk to loki to calm her down and things progress and i think you know how it goes from there haha thank you bby


Natasha shuddered awake, hand automatically settling on the gun next to her bed. No. Just a nightmare. The third one this week and all because he moved in. He could deal with it. She rolled out of her bed, holstering her gun and heading to the door.

She moved quickly and quietly down the hall, knocking on the door. She tensed slightly in surprise as the door opened seconds later. She eyed the god warily, noting the bags under his eyes and the fact that his bed was still made. He eyed her just as warily.

"I'm surprised you're here. You're the only one who has yet to give me some semblance of forgiveness. Even Barton has forgiven, if not forgotten." Loki moved out of the doorway, silently allowing her in if she liked. She slowly walked in.

"It's hard to forgive the man that laid out all your largest regrets for anyone who felt like watching." she stated dryly, sitting on his bed. He sat on his desk chair, spinning to face her.

"I understand and I apologize again, yet I know it won't change anything." he hesitated briefly, "How may I help you?" Natasha just blinked. Loki sighed. "Well, you must be here for a reason. You've avoided me the entire duration of my stay."

"Of course I have. I don't trust you." she pointed out, leaning back and sprawling across his bed, almost completely contradicting her statement. But her statement was true. She didn't trust him, but she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"I can't help but wonder if that is the only reason you refuse to see me." he stated quietly. She cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she questioned curiously. Loki stood, sitting down next to her sprawled body, looking down at her.

"I can sense your attraction to me. I am very good with women." he murmured, slowly resting a hand on her thigh. She narrowed her eyes, but didn't push him off.

"I'm not your average woman." she said quietly. Loki glanced down before smiling at her again.

"If you trust me in only one instance, trust me when I say that I know that." he ran his fingers lightly up and down her thigh. She glanced down at his hand, considering. Seeing that she was probably not going to sleep again tonight anyway, she saw no reason why not.

"Is it true what they say?" Loki looked expectantly to her, "Silvertongue?" Natasha purred. Loki smiled.

"Shall I show you?" she nodded. Loki moved, fingers hooking in the waistband of her sweatpants, pulling them down and off her legs, leaving her solely in her tank top and panties. Natasha easily spread her legs, looking expectantly to him. Loki pressed a kiss to the side of her knee, pressing slow, soft, oddly cold kisses up her thigh towards her center. She made a mental note to ask about his temperature later, but was quickly distracted by the kiss placed on the wet fabric of her panties. She inhaled slowly.

Loki rolled her underwear down her legs and out of the way. His cool breath moved over her, unlike any sensation she had felt before. He pressed a soft kiss to the red hair surrounding her core, before stroking his tongue over her. She took a deep breath, bent on not making a single noise. He slowly brushed his tongue back and forth. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to make her beg and he thought that she was going to give in, but she wasn't. She could stay on the edge for hours if necessary.

Her idea was shot to pieces when he suddenly thrust his tongue inside of her. She cried out, hips bucking up, unprepared for that. He continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her rapidly. The cold appendage was completely unfamiliar, but felt amazing. She groaned, hips moving to meet each thrust of his tongue. After a few seconds, he threw an arm over her hips, pinning her to the bed. She whimpered when he pulled away, glancing down at the smirking god. Loki licked him lips before leaning back down, circling her clit with his tongue. She moaned, hips pressing against his arm.

He was so cold. Definitely not to the point of being uncomfortable, but to the point of feeling amazing. Before she could continue to ponder on this, Loki nipped the bundle of nerves, causing her to gasp before letting out a loud moan. He moved back to fucking her with his tongue, green eyes meeting hers as he did so. After a few seconds, he drew back, pressing kisses against her core.

"Cum for me Natasha." he spoke, words vibrating against her clit. Natasha moaned loudly, hips continuing to gently cant upwards as he lapped at her juices. After a few seconds he stopped, and she sunk bonelessly into the bed. He smirked, sidling up beside her and laying down. She glanced at his smug face and frowned. Mustering up what energy she could, she moved, crouching over his legs so that she came eye level to the bulge in his pants.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and Natasha spared him a dry look, tugging down his pants and letting his cock spring free.

"You're not the only one with a silver tongue." she purred. Loki opened his mouth, probably to come back with some retort, but all that came out was a loud groan as Natasha ran her tongue along the underside of his length. She licked her palm before wrapping a hand around him. She gave a few experimental tugs, before taking his head in her mouth.

She continued a slow rhythm of pulling and sucking, mirroring what he first did to her. Unlike her vow of silence, Loki had no such qualms, groaning and gasping and moaning and all other wonderful sounds. His fingers threaded casually within her hair as she continued her ministrations.

Natasha let out a choked noise of surprise as he suddenly tightened his grip, bucking his hips up. She moved her hands to rest on his thighs, working on going completely down on him. She got about three fourths the way before gagging slightly. Loki ran a comforting hand through her hair. She moved her still wet hand to the area she couldn't fit in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. She moved down as far as she could go, swallowing hard. Loki moaned, hips bucking. She pinned his hips to the bed.

Glancing up, she could almost see how close he was. She hummed around his length. Loki groaned, hips bucking sporadically as he came. She pulled off him, grabbing a tissue to spit out his cum. She got up to toss it in the trash. Afterwards, she returned to his bed, plopping down next to the relaxed Loki. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"You know, you can no longer pretend to be holding a grudge." Loki pointed out. Natasha shrugged, tossing an arm over his chest and a leg over his waist.

"Were you ever really fooled?" she questioned. Loki chuckled.

"Thank you nonetheless." Natasha nodded, understanding better than anyone. Loki hated it that everyone immediately forgave him the instant he came back to Earth with Thor. He didn't want their instant forgiveness, he wanted to earn it. He wanted people to be mad at him, to hold a grudge. The same thing she had wanted.

They sat in silence for a few moments, still coming down. Then Natasha sighed, deciding to share with him why she had come into his room in the first place. "It's nightmares. Your words reminded me of the past." she murmured into his collarbone. Loki ran a hand through her hair, "I just kept picturing those people...all the innocents I killed...my ledger..."

Loki leaned down, pressing his lips gently to hers, "We can wipe our ledgers clean together." he murmured against her lips. She nodded her agreement, tightening her grip on chest.

Ten minutes later, they were both in a deep sleep.

It was the first time they managed to sleep through the night.


End file.
